Shape Memory Alloy (SMA) elements may change shape in response to a control signal. For example, a SMA element may change shape when heated to a transition temperature. The SMA element may be heated, for example, with an electrical signal or current, which heats the SMA element via the inherent resistivity of the SMA element. When heated to the transition temperature, the SMA element changes from a martensite phase to an austenite phase. The change in phase is typically accompanied by a corresponding change in shape from a first shape to a second shape. When the SMA element cools to below the transition temperature, the SMA element changes from the austenite phase back to the martensite phase. The change in phase is typically accompanied by a corresponding change in shape from the second shape to the first shape.
SMA elements may be used in many different devices as an actuator and/or as a sensor. It is often necessary that the SMA element change phases at a desired transition temperature, or generate a desired force during phase transition. If the SMA element does not change phases as designed, the device may not operate as intended. It is therefore important to test SMA elements prior to installation to ensure that they are operating properly before the SMA element is installed in the device, and or test existing SMA elements already installed in a device to ensure that the SMA element is still operating as intended.